


The Surprise

by nightfuryy



Series: The Harry and Zephyr AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: Harry gives Remus and Sirius their surprise on Remus' first full moon of the summer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Harry and Zephyr AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Surprise

That night was the full moon. It was a week after Harry and Zephyr came home, but that was the day Harry wanted to wait until to give his godparents the surprise he’d talked about in his last letter home from Hogwarts. Zephyr and Harry had spent most of the morning napping on and off on the couch while Sirius and Remus were in their room. Full moon days were lazy days in Grimmauld Place. As long as Remus’ wolfsbane potion was brewed properly, the day wasn’t too rough on him, but everyone still put a pause on most plans to keep the stress level in the house low.

It was around noon when Harry decided to give the surprise. Remus had plenty of time to sleep in, but it was still far enough away from sundown that he shouldn’t be in too much pain. Harry was standing outside of his godparents’ bedroom with Zephyr. He felt bad he was about to break the unspoken rule of low stress, suddenly thinking that he should have told Remus and Sirius days ago, but it was too late now. Harry just hoped they wouldn’t react badly. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the bedroom and walked in, shutting it behind himself. Zephyr waited in the hallway like they had discussed earlier.

Inside, Sirius was sitting up in bed while massaging Remus’ scalp. The werewolf had all of the blankets on the bed mounded on him. He was hugging Sirius’ waist with his face buried in his husband’s hip. Harry couldn’t help the frown that formed upon seeing this. Guilt flooded him again, but he reminded himself that the longer he waited, the worse his timing would get and he didn’t want to miss this full moon with his family.

“Is Moony okay?” Harry asked Sirius quietly. He directed his question at the animagus in case Remus wasn’t up to talking at the moment or he was asleep. Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but it was Remus’ voice that spoke the reply. Both Sirius and Harry turned to look at the tallest wizard, who was pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“I’m alright, Harry,” the werewolf said with a tired smile. “Just a headache right now. Everything okay with you?” The younger wizard didn’t realize how poorly he was hiding his nerves until Remus asked him that.

“I’m okay,” Harry said, trying to force himself to relax some. He didn’t think he was doing a very good job, though. “Do you remember when I said I had a surprise for you in my letter?” he asked, wringing his hands and staring at the ground. His parents nodded. “Well I was wondering if I could show it to you now.” He forced himself to look up. Remus had moved so he was leaning against Sirius’ side. His eyes were half closed, but Harry knew he was listening. The animagus was looking at Harry with concern. “If you’re up to it of course,” the boy added quickly. “You don’t have to get up or anything, either.”

“What do you think, love?” Sirius asked, turning to kiss his husband’s forehead. “Maybe it’ll cheer you up.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Remus said, opening his eyes some. Harry could see the tiredness lurking in them wasn’t all just from being tired. The werewolf struggled with depression, Harry knew, mostly revolving around his lycanthropy. It had gotten much better since Sirius returned from Azkaban, but Harry knew it tended to come creeping back on full moon days. Today must have been one of those days.

Harry nodded. “I hope it does,” he smiled. “I worked really hard on it. Zephyr helped me actually. I’ll be right back.” Excitement started bubbling in his chest, masking some of his nerves. He quickly darted out of the room, leaving the door cracked and came to a stop in front of Zephyr. Harry grinned at his boyfriend.

“Ready?” Zephyr asked with an amused look.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He felt anxiety grow heavy in his stomach, trying to battle his excitement, but he forced it away.

And then he was standing on four legs, much lower to the ground, in front of a large white wolf with gray-blue eyes. Harry nudged the wolf’s cheek with his nose in an affectionate gesture before walking back to the door and nosing it open. His antlers scratched against the door, pushing it open more, as he walked in. His antlers were on the smaller side since he was still younger, but they were still big enough that they got in the way if Harry forgot they were there. He walked over to the edge of the bed on Remus’ side and rested his head on the mattress. He looked at the werewolf who was staring down at him with a completely shocked expression.

“Harry?” Remus asked. The question was almost a whisper. Harry made a quiet noise in response. Remus turned to look at Sirius who was staring at Harry with the same stunned look. “You became an animagus?”

Harry was about to make another noise to respond, but his ear twitched toward the sound of someone else joining them in the room. His godparents’ attention turned to the source of the sound. Walking slowly into the room was the large white wolf. Zephyr’s tail was low and he was glancing around. His nose was twitching a little bit, too, no doubt from curiosity. He had never been in the room before. But Zephyr stopped when he was standing halfway between the door and the bed.

“I became an animagus, too,” Harry said after shifting back. “So I could be with you on full moons with Sirius.” Remus’ gaze turned back to him and his eyes were shining with tears at that point. He quickly got up and pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug.

“You could have gotten yourself killed,” Remus said, not letting Harry go. “You shouldn’t have done that for me.” But the werewolf hugged him tighter, letting him know how much it meant to him.

“But I didn’t get killed,” Harry reminded him. “And I had help.” He carefully pulled away from Remus and everyone in the room turned to look at the white haired boy that was now standing where the wolf had been. Zephyr’s gaze shot to the ground as soon as the three pairs of eyes were on him.

“Did you become animagi together?” Sirius asked. He was looking at Zephyr with an unreadable expression.

“No,” he shook his head. “I was already an animagus. That’s how we met. I offered to help when I saw him at the library multiple times in the first week of school doing some research on animagi.” A small smile tugged at Zephyr’s lips, but it suddenly disappeared. “I uhh… I became an animagus because it was one of the only ways I thought I’d feel safe from my adopted parents. I could sneak out or hide easily if I was small enough. I didn’t really get that, but shifting into a wolf made me feel just as safe.” Zephyr looked up at Sirius and shrugged, like he was trying to play off what he had just said as normal.

“Zephyr, come here,” Sirius said. Alarm flared in the older teen’s eyes, but he slowly walked over to Sirius’ side of the bed. Sirius stood up, then slowly pulled Zephyr into a hug. Harry saw his godfather mumble something to his boyfriend, but he couldn’t hear what it was. He only saw Zephyr nod and hug Sirius back.

When Sirius let the white haired boy go, Zephyr went to join Harry on the other side of the bed. He leaned into Harry’s outstretched arm and buried his face in his neck. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Even as a stag, you look just like your father,” Sirius commented. He was looking at Harry with warm, loving eyes and a smile that never failed to remind Harry how much he was cared about. Harry smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
